ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MFG Matt
Long Island, New York | music = Bow chicka wow wow by Mike Posner | affiliation = Jackson Ryder, Selene Vulachu | current_efeds = Extreme Answers Wrestling | previous_efeds = Answers Championship Wrestling Xtreme Wrestling Federation | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical, Hardcore | signature = Leaping Leg Lariat Matt Attack Tiger Bomb Pin | finisher = Long Island LIfetime The Bro Hold | trainer = - | handler = Garrett P. | debut = EAW Showdown: August 17, 2009 | record = | accomplishments = EAW NE champion, EAW Hardcore, EAW Interbranded, EAW Unifed Tag Team | retired = N/A }} Garrett. born December 29 is an E Fed character under such ring names as ' Matt Enigma ' and ' Matt Ryder '. He is currently and most actively signed with Extreme Answers Wrestling (EAW) and Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF). He is signed with other federations such as BRW and NGW. He has more future plans and is most likely going to try to make bigger things in his career. Matt can also be known as a beginner Graphics maker and designer. He has used his experience on levels to win such championships and accomplishments such as BRW World Heavyweight Champion and a member on the Board of Directors instantly following his knowledged break from the role-play federation and is gonna be focusing on things such in EAW and XWF. He also shares his graphics and hangs with some friends at a stream site known as WRW. EAW JULY 2009 - Current * Matt started his Extreme Answers Wrestling career in late July a few weeks before the break through FPV of EAW, Pain For Pride II. He has went through small feuds and big match ups that led him to new and exciting things. He started with his debut in which beating George Copeland, now known as George Cooper. He took off form his debut with matches such as his Pain For Pride victory/loss in which he won the title but lost it soon after, which was the Hardcore Championship, which is now retired. He then went on with a small 3 week feud with Leo The Rawk. He took a victory and a loss over him before they settled it, soon after Pain for pride he took place in a draft battle royal, where he was eliminated by Montell Smooth therefore drafting himself to the Showdown roster. He won his Showdown debut when facing George Copeland for about the third time and came out winning that match. He now spends his matches on Showdown facing such as Revolution 5.5. He came across a match with Kevin Devastation, a good friend, and with the injury of RRS, it instantly became a Qualifier for the last spot in the triple threat match at Territorial Invasion, in which he disappointingly lost. He is now takin a weekly average of fighting on showdown with suchs as Revolution 5.5 and Hova. We took small amount of time with involvement of Hova in his matches, either facing or tagging, in both coincidences he beat Hova with the now retired finisher the Detroit destroyer as well as won the tag match for both of them with assistance from Hova. After a few weeks of normal matchups with the average day superstars, Matt took chance in a match at Road To Redemption (3), and in that match he teamed with Hova, against Red Elite (Jason Sanders and Vic Vendetta), El Cibernetico and Cyclone (only to be cyclone to turn and eliminate him), and Revolution 5.5, The match lasted until it was only Hova and Matt against Revolution, As Revolution went up for a table finisher, Hova turned the odds and won the match, instantly following that match Matt had then had to face Hova, only to win, and due to HBBs announcement from earlier, saying that Nik-e-G was out of the showdown elimination chamber, it was then placed as Matt was to join. and face HBB, MK(current champion at that time), Regulator, CM Bank$, and Jaywalker, as the match went on Matt took a spot and eliminated Regulator, only to be eliminated by CM Bank$ after the G.T.R(Go To Retirement). Many people including Matt saw this as a huge push from his last time fighting, and now only some but not all, declare Matt Ryder, to be the Future, but Matt quote only says '' What i do is what i do, i don't try to do it, but i try as hard as i can to do it.' Since then Matt Has defeated Leo ending their 1-1 feud with Matt taking the last draw, also Matt did defeat Nik-e-G but did feel the after effect of Nik post match attack. Matt has also been set in a big match against Speedy in a first round King Of Extreme Qualifier, results yet to be confirmed. Even after his deeply taken lost to Speedy... knowing he wasn't competing for The King Of Extreme, his past feud with Nik led to a fatal four way for the National Extreme Title at King Of Extreme. He easily took advantage and after The Long Island Lifetime to Dark Emperor it wrapped it up and now he is The National Extreme Champion. He Was put up in test matches to see how he would do against Big Names... his latest is Going Against The Heart Break Boy... which results have yet to be confirmed. He lost to Adam in a National Extreme Title Match, but got his rematch to settle all of it and lost. Many Consider this the MKFavor-ScrewJob. The Tag Team Era, Downfall as I.B He then rather later formed a Tag Team with Regulator, that turned into Ryding RegulationZ... and with a sudden change in what he does they changed to RC Inc. (Regulator Carter Incorporated) They took some matches into considering, with two straight wins over Generation Genesis and Order of The Angels, they got their Tag Team Championship title shot against MC Squared. The heat following into the match was fallen short for RC Inc, causing the first match lost, but they soon defeated The Black Hand for a second opportunity and closed the deal with magor heat going into it, RC Inc defeated MC Squared at The Grand Rampage. When Matt Carter went into the Grand Rampage, He was eliminated by Ice withen a couple seconds of him entering. Cyclone Went on to win the Grand Rampage. Following the Grand Rampage Matt has a week off because of steroids. Through the weeks he had on and off matches, but on Turbo, he defeated Lightning to enter The Cash in the Vault and Pain For Pride. He is facing his opponents: Adam, Hurricane Hawk, Viper, GC, Kawajai, RNW, Ricky, Tyson, and SG2. After a downfall of a while, Matt Ryder defeated HRDO for the Interbranded Championship on a Showdown main event. This was a remarkable win for this superstar, as he goes into King Of Extreme defending against Dark Emperor.' '''The tides took a turn for the worse as he lost his championship, his dignity, and got injured sidelining him for months. The Return, WHC * Matt Ryder returned after a three month break and won a warm up match on Turbo. He then returned to Showdown where he and Mr. Insult started feuding, to the point where Mr. Insult attacked Matt Ryder's brother, Jackson Ryder, and the feud intensified. They eventually came to a clause where they were facing at Territorial Invasion, where Matt Ryder loss. He was out the following week recovering, but two weeks after the FPV loss, he came out and saved Kendra Shamez from New World Heavyweight Champion, Hurricane Hawk. Hawk and Matt started getting on each other's edges, and then it was Matt Ryder vs. Mr Insult for number one contender for World Heavyweight. The match came to both men becoming the number one contender, and Hawk and the returning Ashten Cross came to the ring. Cross lifted Matt's hand in congratulations, but turned on him and hit his finishing move right in the ring. The following week it was Matt Ryder going against Cross. XWF Reopening - Current In the grand reopening of Xtreme Wrestling Federation Matt took his own opportunity to sign up before it may have been gone for good, and which his signing of it he still hasn't regretted it. He came to a lost in his debut in a Battle Royal for contender ship for the UX Championship. Though taking the loss, his very close friend JC Styles and himself came to the conclusion of making a Tag Team, which is easily known in the locker room as Phenomenon V.1. Soon after the gathering of those two they were granted a match and XWF's FPV, Unleashed, in which they will go against Kevin Devastation and Dark Emperor as well as Triple A and John Cooper in a Triple Threat Tag Team Steel Cage match. It was later confirmed his match did get scraped from the show. Soon after JC and Matt got offered a spot in Speedys mafia, and took it to grant. Past E Fed's Matt was twice in CWF but in which he got released on both circumstances. Once in his lifetime when he was stupid he joined NWF, but once there he ran so far away. He was also in a once RP Fed NGW owned by Kizarni, but once again left/got released to due. Then there was RXW but it came to a closing. Another RP fed he came to was SXW but is on a break time at the moment. BRW career - Soon into his e fed career Matt came upon a rp fed known as Blood Rage Wrestling. He soon then signed up and was a young time success. At certain points he won his First title, the Interbranded Championship, now known as the Legends title and with his skills to participate he sooner then later became the Longest Reigning Interbranded Champion to date. Unluckily he finally gave up his streak and lost it back to Cyclone, and a few weeks after he won it back for a small mount of time, before JC redid the match and Matt lost it once again, even though the match was short timed, he still left that spot in championship history, at DD he won the World Heavyweight Championship for a small amount of time, leaving some spotlight to rest on his name. After internet reception problems he finally unlaced his boots and is taking his time off, in award, the leader of the Federation left him a spot on the Board of Directors. As soon as he took his crowned part on the Board of Directors he soon then keeps his power in use for others, but he has not made a ' big ' difference yet but he will soon put something to be known. Finishers Finishers *- Bro Hold (eaw) *- Long Island Lifetime (eaw) *- Last Partelment (xwf) *- Angel Of Guardian (xwf) *- The Phyic Pound (brw) *- Amazing Splash (brw) - - Accomplishments and Championships *- EAW Hardcore Championship (1) *- EAW Interbranded Championship (1) *- EAW National Extreme (1) *- EAW Unifed Tag Team Titles (w/Regulator)(1) *- BRW Interbranded Championship (2) *- BRW World Heavyweight Championship (2) *- Longest Reigning BRW Interbranded Champion *- Last BRW WHC Champion *- UCW World Heavyweight Champion (2) *- UCW Tag Team Champion ( w/ Triple J ) (1) *- UCW Undisputed Legends Champion (1) *- ACWF Ultimate X Champion (1) *- PCW Ultimate X Champion (1) (Current) *- ACW Tag Team Champion (w/ Regulator) (1) E-Federation Friends *Cena29 *Mak *HRDO *Bank$ *Viper *JC *HH *CC *Jay *Rob-E-V *DDD *MK *Eve *Cha *Zain *Storm *Jericho/Orton *Regulater *RRS/St. Anger *Jake *HBB *HBG *Sabina *KD *Imp *Kelton *Nik *Cyclone *Adam *Speedy *EOE *Starr *Ken *Kendra *EE Stream Site Friends (wrw) Dan Josh Speedy(same as e fed) Kat Tommy ReKos Simon